Falling down doesn't always hurt
by Kiki's Stories of Awesomeness
Summary: When you fall asleep, you wake up in your bed, right? Not for Kassie. Follow her through the underground as she uses her knowledge of the game for her advantage. Slight SI OC. Based off of what I would do. This is my second ever story, so please give it a chance. Rated m so I have creative liberty.
1. Chapter 1: The fall

**Hello! I'm Kiki, and I wish to thank you for taking your time to read my story! I love to write, but I don't have many people to show my stories to, so I decided to post em on this site. Please review and tell me what you think, but be warned, Flames only fuel my writer's fire. Thank you, and enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey! Human! Wake up!" A child's voice said, having broken through my dream. I sat up, rubbing my eyes clear of sleep. When I looked for the voice however, I knew something was very wrong.

Closing my eyes, I shook my head, trying to wake up, not wanting to believe my eyes.

"Human, are you ok?" The voice asked. My eyes opened slowly, only for what was a talking flower to still be there. Looking through my shoulder length red hair that fell around me, I saw what had to have been Flowey, from Undertale.

"Are... are you Flowey?" I slowly asked, nervous of the answer. The small yellow flower blinked, and slowly nodded.

"How did you know, human?" The voice that came from it got alot more sinister as a scary face appeared on the flower. I stared at the face in shock, alittle scared of the murderous intent almost radiating from the seemingly harmless flower.

" I had a... a dream about this place, and a...about the monsters in it. " I answered quietly, not wanting to encounter Asriel's "friendliness pellets".

"A... dream?" Flowey asked slowly.

"Yes..." I whispered. Flowey looked thoughtful before grinning widely. The next thing I saw was a red heart floating in front of myself. I gulped as Flowey smirked, and he surrounded me with his bullets. I closed my blue eyes as Flowey's laugh filled her ears.

I quickly opened them after hearing what sounded like fire fly past me. Looking around, I saw a tall goat woman in a purple dress approach. Toriel.

"Are you alright dear?" Toriel asked once she got close enough to me. Having to look up at her, I cursed her shortness of 5'2". I nodded to her question before looking down at myself. My plain black tee shirt was a little dusty and my jeans were sporting a few grass stains, but otherwise I was fine.

"I am now, thank you" Toriel smiled at the response, and turned to the door she came through, the motion to follow seen by me.

I followed Toriel through the doorway, and into the first puzzle room.

"These ruins are filled with puzzles and riddles. So I recommend you accustome yourself to them. I'll demonstrate with this puzzle." Toriel then moved to walk on the tiles on the outside only. The door opened once she flicked the switch behind the tiles.

Once in the next room, Toriel turned to me, "To progress further, you must flip the switches. I have labeled them for you." She then walked down to the spikes, and turned to look back at me. I flipped both labeled switches, and saw the spikes fall down. Toriel smiled before leading me farther. When we reach the spike bridge, Toriel goes to hold my hand, but I smile and shake my head.

"I would like to try this myself miss Toriel." I state, looking at the bridge. Toriel looked shocked, and slightly scared, but she nodded and backed away. I smile, and head back to see the "blueprint" of the trap. I follow the twisting pattern to the other side of the hallway, Toriel followed behind.

"Great job my child!" She praised as I kept walking towards the dummy. Without her prompting, I bend down to its level, and smile.

"Hello there little ghost possessed dummy!" I could've sworn that the dummy smiled. But Toriel started to pull me along to the very long hallway. She stopped at the beginning, and frowned,

"I'm sorry to do this to you my child, but I must test your independence. I need you to walk to the end of this hall, by yourself." She took off when she finished talking. I sighed, and started down the rather long hallway, watching her get smaller and smaller before she dove behind the pillar at the end of the hall.

After what felt like five solid minutes, I reached the end. Toriel came out of hiding, and then handed me the phone. What was weird was that she didn't tell me to stay put, she said to be careful.

Walking into the next room, I smile at seeing from my view what I remember from the game. I follow the paths I knew from the game, and only ACTed with each monster I met. I saw each yellow star where they were in the game, and touched each. At each one I felt a strong feeling full me, and heard a bell chiming. I had collected enough gold to buy three donuts. I felt very accomplished, even if I was wounded.

When I got to Toriel's yard, I saw her walking down towards me, the smell of what had to be her butternut cinnamon pie following her.

"Welcome Child, to my home. Oh! Are you hurt? Here, let me heal you." She fussed as she hugged me, filling me with love that healed my scrapes from the monster's attacks.

"Thank you Toriel, for taking me in and for helping me."

"You're welcome my child, but tell me, what is your name?" I laughed when I realized I went all through the ruins without introducing myself.

"My name is Kassie, miss Toriel."

"Just Toriel is fine, my dear."

We smiled at each other before she led me to her front door. I paused to reach out to the save star, listening for the chime before continuing forward. Toriel's house looked just like it did in the game, and the smell of our filled the space. After having shown me the guest room, Toriel rushed off when the smell of pie started to smell like it was burned. I smiled before heading down after her.

"Oh, not going to take a nap?"She asked. I shook my head,

"I'm not tired yet."

"Well, right now the pie is too hot to eat."

"That's alright, I kinda just wanted to talk." I admitted. Toriel smiled at me before taking off her glasses, setting down her book, and looking back at me as I pulled a chair over.


	2. Author note: So Sorry

First off, sorry for the long delay, but I have some bad news. I see that some people actually like this story, but I'm sad to say I have to end it for now. For now being the key.

I can't keep a single idea straight, and I lost the motivation to write this story. If you have any ideas, don't be afraid to pm or review. I'd love to hear what you all think.

Again, sorry, but I have to stop for now.

Sorry to disappoint my now 6 fans, and anyone who reads this for the first time. I promise to let you know my plans for this story when I figure them out.


End file.
